How it Should Be
by GAforevermerder
Summary: After three years, this story follows Meredith and Derek and their three kids. It's a upbeat story of the day to day life of this family. Reviews would be awesome. It's the story of what MerDer fans deserve after 7 seasons. Don't own anything!
1. I Will Be Here Forever

"Derek, Christopher is crying," Meredith said nudging Derek in his chest.

"Mhmm," Derek said half asleep as he strode across the hall into the nursery. He looked at his five month old son trying sit up in his crib. "Hey my boy," Derek said as he lifted his son up. He looked exactly like Derek, same eyes and curly hair. Although Christopher had Meredith's facial features, like a softer spin of Derek's face. "Are you hungry?"

"Mummm," Christopher said as he reached up to grab Derek's hair. Derek sat down with his son and started to think. A lot had happened in the past three years, Meredith and Derek were having trouble conceiving, until the point where Meredith gave up complete hope, and that's when it happened. Nine months later Grace Ellis was born; it was one of the three best days of Derek's life. And just in time their house was done. Meredith and Derek were so happy with Grace, but one day Meredith surprised Derek with a positive pregnancy test one night after they put Grace down. Although Lillian Elizabeth was an accident, she was the best accident that ever happened. Time flew by and Meredith could tell Derek wanted a boy, so they tried and tried again and thank god Christopher Alexander came along. With an almost three year old, a one and a half year old, a five month old and two demanding careers, life was more than hectic but they would not change a thing.

"Daddy, mommy won't wake up," Grace said suddenly from the doorway. Her curly blond hair past her shoulders and tangled, her blue eyes sparkling, she was wearing her favorite pink pj's. "And I am hungry."

"Okay, I have to give your brother a bottle first. Where is Lily?" Derek asked curiously. Usually the two sisters were joint at the hip.

"She did not look like she felt good," Grace said her thumb in her mouth innocently.

Derek panicked, his daughter is sick. Derek put Christopher back into the crib. "Can you tell mommy that Lily is sick and Chris needs a bottle sweetheart?" Derek asked and she nodded. He ran upstairs into Lillian's room. "Lily, are you okay princess?" Derek asked her. Nothing was as scary as seeing your child sick.

"Daddy," Lily said and she coughed.

"Can you go 'ahh'"? Derek asked as he himself opened his mouth.

"Ahh." Lily said weakly. Derek knew she had strep, he had some medicine in the cabinet, because unfortunately his kid's got sick often.

"It will be okay, just rest okay?" Derek asked his daughter her blue green eyes tired and her dark curls bouncing. Derek kissed the top of her head and walked to get the medicine. He saw Meredith in the kitchen downstairs feeding Chris, and Grace at the table with a bowl of fruit loops, her favorite. Meredith's face looked concerned, "Is she okay?" Meredith asked as soon as Derek reached the bottom step.

"She has strep throat," Derek replied.

Meredith nodded and set Chris down in his playpen full of toys. "Mamma, is my sisther going to be otay?" Gracie asked with her thumb in her mouth still, it's what she did when she either was trying to be cute or was worried.

Meredith bent down to her level. "Gracie, remember when you were sick a little while ago and it felt icky right here?" Meredith asked as she pointed to her throat.

Grace nodded. "Yesth," Gracie said her thumb still in her mouth.

"Well that's what Lillian has, so we have to let her rest okay?" Meredith said carefully.

Grace nodded, Meredith picked her up. "How about you, Christopher, and I go to the park today?" Meredith asked trying to cheer her up. Grace and Lily were really close, although Grace was a year and a half older, Lily looked up to her big sister so much.

Gracie smiled. "Strawberry ice cream?" she asked hopeful.

Meredith smiled a glowing smile. "What would a day at the park be without our favorite ice cream?"

"What bout Daddy?" Grace asked as she looked up at him her eyes big.

"Sweetie, I have to take care of Lily," Derek said then kissed the top of Gracie's head.

"Otay, well you take good care of her," Gracie said in a bossy tone so much like her mother.

"I promise I will honey," Derek replied.

A half hour later, Derek had a given Lily medicine and she was asleep. Meredith had packed everything they needed. Christopher looked like a little Derek; he had a hat so that his curly hair stuck out, a t-shirt, and jeans. Derek looked at his son; he was such a daddy's boy. "Have a good day bud, don't cause your mom too much trouble," Derek whispered to his son as he buckled the car seat up for him.

"Daddy! I want a hug before we go!" Gracie said as she came out into the driveway. She was wearing pink sunglasses and a green dress. Her blonde curls put into two long pigtails. Derek laughed at his little princess. He ran up to her and took her into his arms and kissed her on the check, he started to tickle her and she giggled hysterically.

"Here is your hug!" Derek said he tickled her.

"Daddy!" she said in between laughs.

"I won't stop till you give me a kiss," Derek said. Grace kissed his check soberly.

"Bye daddy, take good care of Lily. I love you," Grace said as she climbed into the car into her booster seat next to her brother.

"I love you too, have fun, be nice to mommy," Derek said as he buckled her in.

"Our children are always nice Derek," Meredith said as she walked out into the driveway gorgeous as ever in shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was a sunny summer day in Seattle which was rare.

"I know they are, you look beautiful," Derek said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Meredith giggled when Grace yelled, "Mommy and daddy that is gross!"

"Take care of Lily, call me if something happens," Meredith said as she pulled away from him and got into her new Jeep.

"Will do!" Derek replied as he waved goodbye to them. He darted back into the house and checked on Lillian who was asleep still. It was quite in the house which was really rare.

Meanwhile, Meredith put Christopher in a baby swing and was pushing both Grace and Chris at the same time which was a workout. Grace squealed, the swings were her favorite. Her third birthday was in about three weeks; Derek had ordered a play set. It was way over the top, and he was spoiling her but all three kids would end up using it. It was not a play set it was more like a playground, the whole nine yards. Their yard was big enough to get one, but Gracie is going to be so happy.

Christopher was swinging with a huge smile on his face; he looked like Derek's twin. He was a lot like Derek personality wise too. He was sweet, happy, and he was shy. Not as outgoing at Grace or Lillian. He was a little gentleman, even had that damn charming smile to boot, he is going to be a heartbreaker one day.

Lillian…she is just Lily. Not much to describe her. She is sweet; her laugh is enough to make your day. She seems to always be smiling, except of course when she is sick. Even when she was a baby, she barely cried. She gives big sloppy kisses every morning, and her eyes could play wonders on Derek. She followed her big sister everywhere and hugged everyone she met. Lillian was like a breath of fresh air from a world of mayhem.

Meredith remembered the time where Gracie had ran through the hospital in her ballerina outfit, ready for Halloween, singing the trick-or-treat song. Derek had 'lost' her, turns out that she was with Richard sitting on a nurse's stations counter. Of course Meredith saw nothing of this because she was on maternity leave with Chris, but Christina had told her how she found Grace sitting on the counter talking to Richard about how daddy and she are going to get candy and they were playing hide and go seek. Although, Derek had nurses looking for her. One thing was for sure Gracie was independent, loving, smart, and bossy. She was a lot like Meredith, and Derek loves that about Grace.

Later, Meredith was sitting down with her kids as she fed Christopher in his stroller. He loved strawberry ice cream, as well as Grace, although, Lillian preferred vanilla. "Mommy, I had a good day today," Gracie announced.

"I am glad honey," Meredith said. Chris smiled and clapped his hands. Meredith took a bite of her ice cream, and her thoughts traveled back to her daughter at home, sick. "I think we should get going soon to make sure Lily is okay," Meredith told Gracie.

"I want to take care of my sister!" Gracie announced. Meredith laughed and Chris caught on and laughed too.

It was not until he heard the garage door open that Derek woke up. He was sitting in a plastic kid's chair from Lily's tea table. He looked at his daughter who was getting better, the medicine was working thankfully. Derek had blasted the humidifier and both Lily and he had an afro going on. "Hello?" he heard Meredith say from downstairs. Derek got up and walked across the room when he heard.

"Daddy," in Lillian's sweet innocent voice. The only word she knew were yes, no, Grace, Chris, mommy, and daddy. Derek turned around to see his daughter her eyes big and he could tell that she was pleading him to stay. Derek sat back down next to Lily and held her hand.

"I am here sweetie, always," Derek said then kissed her forehead.

Lillian Elizabeth- dark green Grace Ellis – blonde blue Christopher Alexander- black blue


	2. Pretty Perfect

_**I am going to be quick; I hope you liked the last Chapter. The sentence at the ending was to get the kids characteristics straight, I meant to delete it. Anyways, this one is on Gracie's third birthday party, should include more of the characters. Reviews would be great, enjoy! **_

Meredith was having trouble keeping the kids from looking into the backyard for the past few days, because the play-set was being constructed. Derek and Mark had taken two days off work to work on it, and today was July 5th Gracie's birthday, the day of the party and the play set was finally almost done.

"Mommy, can I wear my princess dress?" Gracie asked Meredith.

Meredith laughed, "Of course you can, which princess are you going to be today?"

"Umm. Cindiella!" Gracie said happily. Meredith had Lillian on her hip, thankfully she had finally gotten better. She was laughing at her sister as Grace struggled to put her tiara on correct. Christopher was out in the yard trying out the new swing, he was bonding with his father.

"Mommy," Lillian said as she pointed to Meredith and gave Meredith a big Lillian hug. Lillian did these random things to brighten your day, and Meredith loved that.

"Oh why thank you honey, what would you like to wear today?" Meredith asked her as they strode into her room across the hall, while Gracie was putting on her dress. Meredith took her daughter into Lily's closet, she had so many clothes, and because she got most of Grace's but Meredith had to face it she was spoiled. Lillian grabbed a purple tie dye dress; it was her favorite to wear. "Okay, purple dress it is," Meredith said to her daughter. She strode onto the changing table and took off Lillian's pj's and changed her diaper. "We are gonna have to talk to daddy about getting you potty trained," Meredith told Lillian as she slipped the dress over her head. "All done!"

"Momma," was all Lillian said as she gave Meredith a kiss.

Grace ran into the room with her Cinderella dress on and a tiara properly into her hair. "Ta Da!" she yelled.

"You look like a princess, my little girl is going to be three already!" Meredith said as she set Lillian on the ground to join her sister.

"Mommy will you do my hair? I want in a bow!" Gracie asked her mother.

Meredith nodded and grabbed a comb from the bin and a blue ribbon. She tried to smooth Gracie's extremely curly and long hair then pulled it back and wrapped it into a bow. Then she did the same for Lillian's hair but used a purple bow. "There! You both look gorgeous," Meredith said as she kissed Lillian's forehead.

The girls did look adorable, Lillian stood next to her sister, she has a stuffed animal dog in her arms, her curls bursting from her pig tails and her purple dress. Gracie looked like a princess with her whole outfit. "Mommy, I think you need to take a click," Gracie said in a bossy but adorable tone.

"You mean a picture?" Meredith laughed and Gracie nodded. Meredith grabbed the camera from the nightstand in the master bedroom and ran back. She snapped the picture of the two girls on Grace's third birthday; Gracie had her arms around her sister lovingly as she smiled.

Outside, Derek was trying out the baby swing as he pushed his son. Chris seemed to be enjoying himself. "Okay, well we have to go help mommy get ready for the party," Derek said as he scooped up is son a walked towards their home. As soon as he got in the door he found Lillian sitting on the couch watching Dora while Gracie sat next to her memorized by the screen.

Derek walked in and set Chis in his playpen, he was starting to crawl and he needed to be watched. "Where is mommy?" Derek asked his daughters.

"Daddy!" Lillian laughed when she saw Derek and reached out for a hug. Derek took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Mommy, said to behave and watch Dora while she got ready," Gracie said still not looking away from the screen.

Derek laughed and sat down with his daughter in his lap. "Are you excited for your party?" Derek asked Grace.

This got her attention. "Yes! I get to see Aunt Christina and Uncle Owen!" Gracie said since she was a baby she loved her godparents.

Derek laughed. "And Bailey, Uncle Richard, Lexie, Alex, and Mark!"

"Daddy I did not forget about them," Grace said smartly.

Derek laughed. "Okay well you want to help daddy decorate?"

Gracie clapped her hands and jumped up, Lillian soon copied her sister and clapped too.

Soon, the house was ready for Graces princess themed birthday party, balloons were everywhere, the grill was started, and a bow was wrapped around the swing set. Mark and Lexie were the first to arrive, then Christina and Owen. "Aunt Christina!" yelled Gracie happily and she ran into her arms.

"Gracie! Happy birthday," Christina said after she quickly set Gracie down.

"Thank you very much. Can you tell what princess I am Uncle Owen?" Grace asked Owen.

Owen looked from Meredith and Derek then back to Gracie. "Hmm…Cinderella!"

"Yep!" said Gracie.

Alex, Bailey, and Richard soon arrived. Derek started to cook hamburgers and hot dogs with Marks help. "Man, I cannot believe that she is three already," Mark said as he looked through the door wall at Grace who was happily trying to dance with Lily, Meredith had Chris in her arms as she was talking to Richard.

"You're telling me? Remember the day she was born?" Derek laughed at the thought now. The day Grace was born was the day Derek had a special surgery to do with his Alzheimer's study, and he heard Meredith went into labor; he was kind of stuck into the OR. Derek freaked out because he could not leave, and Mark came in the OR to calm him down and tell him that he would make sure Meredith was okay. In the last second Derek burst through Meredith's room and held her hand as she screamed, but you could tell that she was grateful she was there.

"All I remember is you freaking out in surgery and your wife has a tight grip," Mark said with a laugh.

They were all about done eating. "Well happy birthday sweetie," Meredith said as she looked over to her daughter who was sitting on a phone book so she was the same level as everyone else. Lillian and Chris still in their high chairs, since they were so young.

"Thank you mommy!" Gracie said as she stuck a piece of cake into her mouth, making a huge mess.

"Mommy and I have a surprise for you," Derek told Grace.

Grace raised her eyebrows with anticipation. "A birthday girl surprise?"

Meredith and Derek nodded; Derek got up and picked Gracie up quickly. "Would you like to see your surprise?" Derek asked her. She nodded excitedly. Meredith grabbed the camera, and everyone followed them to the door wall. "Close your eyes," Derek whispered into her ear as she closed them. They walked outside and faced the new play set. "Okay, open your eyes!"

"DADDY! MOMMY! A PLAY SET!" Gracie screamed as she practically jumped out of Derek's arms and onto the play set. Meredith got the perfect picture of Gracie screaming in Derek's arms, with a smile spread across Derek's face.

Gracie spent the rest of her party playing on the play set with Lillian trailing behind her. While Christopher was perfectly content with snoozing in Derek's arms, Derek sat on the porch and watched as Meredith climbed on the play set chasing after Lillian and Gracie. As Derek sat on the porch surrounded by family and friends, he realized his life was pretty damn perfect.


	3. Thank God I Have You

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I plan on doing lots of chapters. So I will update as often as I can. This one is set on a day Meredith is at work and Derek has to handle the crew. Enjoy! Again I love to read your reviews; it gives me motivation to write more. **_____

Derek opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Lillian sleeping in Meredith's spot. He was confused for a second then he remembered it was Tuesday which meant Meredith was working a long night shift, and Lillian had woke up crying last night because of the thunder. Lillian was snoring, just like her mother, this made Derek laugh. He glanced at the clock it read 7am. He was surprised that Chris was not up yet crying for a bottle; Derek got up and strode into the nursery. Christopher was sitting up in his crib, playing with his bear. "Hey buddy, you did not cry this morning," Derek told his son as he grabbed him from the crib.

Derek put Chris in his high chair and fed him baby food, he ate hungrily. They were about done when Derek heard, "Daddy!" coming from the staircase that led into the living room.

"Good morning Gracie," Derek greeted his daughter. Gracie was rubbing her eyes as she stumbled towards Derek.

"Lily is not in bed," Grace pointed out, she has her thumb in her mouth, she must have been worried.

"Yeah, she got scared of the storm last night so she came and slept in my bedroom," Derek replied to Gracie as he got Chris out of his high chair.

"Where is mommy?" Gracie asked.

"She is at work," Derek said and Gracie started to cry. She hated when one of them was gone, when they both worked which was every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they just went to daycare which she did not mind because she saw her friends. But when just one of them was gone, she gets really upset. Derek hugged his daughter. "Honey, why don't you wake Lillian up and we can figure out breakfast?" Gracie nodded, whipped her eyes, and ran down the hall to find her sister.

Derek kissed Christopher's head and put him in his bouncer, he loved it, and he bounced all around the house. Derek started looking through the fridge seeing what they had, they really needed groceries.

Lillian and Gracie walked into the kitchen; Lillian had a pacifier in her mouth as she carried a stuffed animal bear. "Well, we need to go to the store, because mommy did not go on Saturday because she went to Aunt Christina's, so how about we go out and get breakfast?" Derek asked his daughters.

Gracie yelled "McDonalds!"

Derek rolled his eyes, from time to time Meredith would stop at McDonald's when they were in a rush, and Gracie loved it. Derek was way more of a health nut than Meredith. "No, we can go to the one by the water. Remember where mommy took you the one with the garden?" Derek asked his daughter who looked hopeful.

"Whatever daddy, as long as they have pancakes!" Gracie yelled as she clapped her hands happily. __

Derek laughed and nodded. "Okay, let's get you kids ready then."

Getting three kids get dressed and having to get ready yourself was no picnic. Derek let Gracie pick out her outfit, and she could get dress by herself now for the most part. Next was Lily, he picked her up and picked out some shorts and a tank top for her. He placed her on the changing table. "Lillian, do you have to go pee pee?" Derek asked her. They were starting the dreadful potty training process.

Lillian looked innocent and said "No daddy."

Derek nodded and put her clothes on. He brushed her dark hair and laughed about how all of his kids had inherited the curly hair that seemed uncontrollable. When he was done, Lillian gave him a hug, which was so typical for Lily. "Thank you sweetie," Derek told her.

Gracie came into the room with her shirt on backwards, Derek laughed. "Gracie, your shirts on wrong," Derek pointed out.

Gracie looked down and said "Oh, thanks Daddy!"

After the girls were done, Chris was the easiest. Derek picked out a woozy for him that said 'My Parents Save Lives' with a stethoscope drawn around the collar. Christina had bought it for him, she said she saw it at the mall one day and had to buy it. "Okay, buddy all done."

Twenty minutes later, Derek was ready too and they were ready to leave. He buckled them up in the back of his crossover Porsche. Gracie hummed as she looked out the window. Lillian was in the middle with her pacifier in her mouth still clutching her stuffed animal, and then Chris was just fantasized by being out of the house.

When they got there they got a table right away. Gracie an and of course Lily got pancakes while Derek ordered Chris applesauce because he already ate. Derek got a fruit salad. Derek cut up Lillian's pancakes so she could eat them easier. "Thank you," Lillian said as if she was not the thing she was supposed to say.

"Did you say thank you? Well you are welcome hon," Derek told her he was so proud. It was just two words but it made his day, the fact that she learned two new words.

They left the restaurant and headed for the grocery store. When they got here he put Chris in the basket and Lillian in the cart. Gracie held onto the cart as they walked. "Okay, we need some apples, bread, pancake mix, eggs, baby food, cereal, oh heck we need everything," Derek told Gracie as they walked to the produce section. Lillian was tickling Christopher who was laughing hysterically, while Gracie wanted everything she looked at. "Dadddyyyy, why can't we buy some Oreos? I really want them," Gracie pleaded.

"Gracie, we don't need them," Derek said a little annoyed.

"But daddy," Gracie said. She was persistent just like her mother.

"How about this, we can buy the ingredients to make cookies and we can make them tonight?" Derek asked her.

"Yes! Let's get chocolate chip!" Gracie said. Derek knew a recipe that his mom used to make as a kid that he could teach his kids.

They were waiting in line when Lillian spotted it first, the candy by the cash register. Lillian pointed her finger at the candy and said "DADDY!" like she just saw something so interesting. Lillian was given a piece of Grace's Reese's Peanut Butter Cup on Halloween and since then every time she saw that orange wrapping she gave Derek the 'Lily look'.

Derek was looking at his daughter with her big Meredith like eyes pleading as she sucked her pacifier. "Fine," he said then he grabbed the candy and put it into the cart.

"But, if Lily gets one!" Gracie said angrily.

"One, you can get one," Derek told her. Gracie smiled and grabbed a Mini M&M's.

"Thank you!" Gracie told her dad.

"Thank you!" Lillian said as she held on tight to her candy. The whole while, Chris had dozed off to sleep.

They had finally gotten home; Derek put the kids down for a nap. He told the girls that if they slept they could have their candy when they woke up. Derek shut Gracie's door and glanced at his watch it was noon. Meredith should be home soon, thank god. Derek sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, he heard the door open and his wife walked into the living room. She looked tired; she sat next to Derek and leaned her head on his chest. "Are the kids asleep?" Meredith asked him.

"Yes, how was your day?" Derek asked his wife as he turned off the TV and kissed her quickly.

"Long, the ER was jammed," Meredith said as she closed her eyes, in no time she was asleep. Her snores were the only thing he heard. Derek picked her up and placed her on their bed then tucked her in. He kissed her head and said to his wife, "Goodnight Meredith, love you."


	4. No One Said it Would Be Easy

Thank god for the snow and snow days, I have some free time. Anyways, I hope y'all like the last chapter; I love Derek and the kids together. But then I love when it's just him and Meredith. This one is just a normal day, Mer and Der both work. Anyways, review! Thanks!

Today they were taking the long way into work with the kids, by taking the ferry. Gracie was excited she has been on a ferry before and loved it. Lillian was on one when she was three months old so it did not count, and Christopher this would be his first time. Meredith and Derek took the ferry at least once a week to work together, they used this time for each other, but today they were taking the kids.

Meredith was just finishing up the dishes quick while the kids sat in the living room watching Aladdin for the millionth time. She felt arms warp around her, and Derek whispered. "Good morning."

"It is a good morning," Meredith said turning around to face him and kissed him. He kissed back; they were always so busy he missed these moments with his wife.

"Are the kids ready, it's almost 6:30 already, if we want to catch the early ferry," Derek told her. Meredith nodded and kissed him again, Derek laughed and continued to kiss his beautiful wife.

They made the ferry just in time; they walked to the top deck. Derek had Christopher in his arms and Christopher laughed as he watched the water and the waves. When he and Derek laughed they looked so alike. Meredith managed to get a picture on her phone. Gracie was standing on the chair watching the sun rise patiently, while Lillian lye her head in Meredith's shoulder and watched everything go by, as if she was taking in every moment. Then all of a sudden she said "Mommy, beautiful." Meredith thought she was talking about the sun rise until Meredith noticed that Lillian's eyes were on her.

"Mommy is beautiful," Derek said clearly he saw the whole situation. Christopher just laughed and Gracie giggled as patted her sister on the back.

"Oh, baby girl, you are too sweet," Meredith said giving Lily a hug, Lily smiled brightly. Lillian's curls acting as if they were springs, and she gave a Derek like smile that made Meredith melt.

"Mommy," was all Lillian said as she returned the hug with a kiss.

Meredith and Derek dropped the kids off at the nursery, which was always hard to do. Gracie did not mind it, she went directly to the pre-school room to join her friends. Christopher got a little upset, but he was okay with it. But Lily, Lily was the worst. She cried and hugged her parents a million times. "But daaddddy," Lillian cried.

Derek picked her up and kissed her head. "Mommy and daddy will be here to eat lunch with you," Derek told his daughter, Meredith nodded as she ran a hand through Lillian's wild hair.

Lillian stopped sobbing; Meredith gave her a pacifier and kissed her. "We will see you later honey," Meredith told her. Lillian gave her a hug, and Meredith and Derek left the nursery.

"She will be okay Mer. We need to work," Derek told Meredith as he took her hand and they walked into the hospital.

"Ahh, there is my favorite Neurosurgeon and my Chief resident!" Richard said as he walked their way. Meredith had been made Chief Resident two years ago, which was a shock to her, she was sure that Alex or Christina would get it. But soon it would be ending and she would be promoted to a General Surgeon attending finally.

"Hello Richard," Derek replied nicely.

"Derek there is a head trauma in the pit, some guy fell twelve stories. And Meredith, April is running amuck in the pit, more surgeons need to be down there," Richard said happy that two of his favorite surgeons were there.

Meredith and Derek kissed goodbye and started their days, saving lives. But in the back of their minds all day was their kids. Especially, Lillian and how she did not want to leave them earlier.

Derek rounded on his patient that had fallen, he needed a simple proceger that had been planned for that evening. "Good morning, Mr. Roberts. You had a long fall and we are here to fix that, obviously we will go in and fix you're…" Derek was interrupted by a small child around Lily's age sitting on Mr. Robert's bed.

She yelled. "Don't hurt daddy!" She has brown hair and brown eyes, Derek immediately knelt to the child's level.

"I am Doctor Shepherd, and I will make your daddy feel all better," Derek said.

"Promise?" the young child asked.

Derek did not reply, you can't promise something like that, ever. Surgery was not reliable. "I will try my very best," Derek told her.

"See Abby, he is going to fix me," Mr. Roberts told his daughter.

Derek finished up his rounds, and stepped beside a nurse's counter, and took a deep breath. "Hard day Derek?" Christina asked him as she walked up and handed a nurse her chart.

"A little girl about Lillian's age is sitting with her dad, begging me not to kill him," Derek told her.

Christina's expression melted into concern, which for her was rare. "Oh, I am sorry. Well I just nearly got out of a heart transplant with the patient alive."

"Have you seen Meredith? I told her I would meet her for lunch and take the kids," Derek said.

"Yeah, she was like yelling at Kepner, she almost killed some dude. She should be in the pit," Christina said.

"Thanks! Hope your patient pulls through," Derek told her as he took off to the pit.

He spotted her sitting on a stretcher filling out paper work. "Hey, Meredith!" Derek shouted.

"Oh, Der, hey can you get the kid's for lunch, I was called into emergency surgery with one of the first year residents," Meredith said stressed.

Derek was disappointed but he understood. "Alright, who is going to take the kids home? I have a surgery later that won't be done till like seven," Derek told her.

"Um, I guess I can my shift ends at six that is if no other resident just about kills another patient. But that means I am going to have to skip lunch, but we gotta do what we gotta do," Meredith told him.

"Okay, I will take the kids to lunch. I will see you when I get home, good luck with the residents. Jackson will be in surgery with me just to let you know," Derek told her then he stole a quick kiss and left the pit heading to the nursery. Derek was just thankful that Meredith was able to take the kids home, there have been days when their only option was getting a few of their friends to baby sit while they finished surgery. Which as a parent makes you feel like crap, but they were saving lives. Meredith and Derek tried to manage their schedule as best as they could.

Derek got to the nursery quickly and he signed the kids out. Lillian gave him a huge hug and kiss. Derek picked up both Christopher and Lily, which was a work out. "Daddy, where is mommy at?" Gracie asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"She has to save someone," Derek told her, and she knew that meant surgery and she would not be seeing her mother for a while.

"Oh," was all Gracie said.

"She will be here to pick you up tonight!" Derek told her trying to cheer her up.

"Okay daddy," Gracie told him.

Thankfully, Derek remembered to bring Christopher's baby food. He stole a high chair from the storage room and put Chris in it when he heard, "Derek!"

"Hey Mark, do you mind feeding him while I get these two some food?" Derek asked his best friend who nodded and smiled then took a seat next to Christopher.

"Daddy I want a salad, just like you," Gracie said and Derek laughed. He did always get a salad.

They got two salads and a sandwich for Lilly. They sat down to eat, and Derek noticed that Christopher was a mess. Has orange baby food all over his face. "You have one messy eater," Mark told Derek as he chuckled.

Lillian giggled as she patted her brother on the head. Gracie said "Oh my little brother," very dramatically.

Mark and Derek talked about medicine as the kids ate, enjoying their time with their father and uncle. When they got back to the nursery Lillian was tired and Derek put her on a cot and gave her a kiss. "Mommy will see you later," Derek told her.

She yawned her pacifier falling out. Derek picked up her stuffed and gave it to her, then kissed her on the head.

"See you later, Gracie," Derek told her giving her a big hug and a kiss on the head.

"Otay daddy, I love you!" Gracie told him.

"I love you too," Derek told her. Derek saw her walk off to the pre-school room. Derek gave Christopher to one of the workers.

"Be good buddy," Derek told him and stroked his hair. Chris wrapped his finger around Derek's thumb. "I will see you later," he told his son.

Meredith was out of surgery finally and ready to go home, it was 6:30 it went later than planned. She quickly changed and went to go get the kids. Chris was really happy to see her, he clapped his hands happily at the sight of his mother. Meredith signed them out. Lillian ran into Meredith's arms "Mommy!"

"Lily, how are you baby girl?" Meredith asked her.

"Good, you are here," Lillian told her, she was saying so many new words lately.

Gracie came up to her mother "Mommy! Did you save a life?" she asked.

Meredith nodded. "I did, but now it's time to go home," Meredith told her.

Meredith loaded up the car and they headed home. Derek was probably going to get a ride from Mark like he normally did. Once they got home, they ate dinner then it was bath time. Christopher was first. Meredith filled up the bathtub a bit and put him in; he needed to be watched carefully. Gracie was playing with her doll house but Lily was a great helper. She handed Meredith the shampoo and baby soap, and in no time he was done. Meredith put his airplane pajamas on when she heard the door open and the yells of Lillian and Gracie screaming "Daddy!"

"Hey, girls," Derek told them as he gave them a hug. He walked down the hall into Christopher's nursery. "I can put him down; the girls still need a bath right?" Derek told his wife as he took Chris from her hands. She smiled and kissed him on the check.

"Thanks, common girls," Meredith told her audience who were standing at the door giggling wildly.

"Christopher," Derek whispered as he inhaled the scent of his baby shampoo. Derek sat down on the rocking chair and rocked his son to sleep.

When time came to put the girls down, Gracie was putting up a fight. She wanted to stay up with mommy and daddy. Meredith was saying goodnight to Lily who was calm when it came to bedtime.

"But daddy, I am not tired!" Gracie told him.

"Fine, I will read you a story then bedtime, okay?" Derek told his daughter. She smiled that Meredith like smile and her blond hair sprang up as she jumped off the bed and got a book.

She had picked out a cute little book about a puppy and his owner and about half way through she was asleep. Derek silently placed Grace on her bed and covered her. Derek kissed her forehead and left the room. He found Meredith in bed reading a book. "She eventually go to sleep?" Meredith asked him.

"Yeah," Derek told her sliding into his side of the bed.

Meredith put her book down. "So we finally have some alone time," Meredith told him.

"Yes, finally," Derek told her pulling her into a kiss. Meredith and Derek finally got their much needed alone time that night.


	5. The Little Things Seem Less Important

_**Sorry, it's been a while. Hopefully this will make up for it! Review, pretty please!**_

This house is a mess; Meredith looked around the living room. Christopher's playpen filled with toys. Toys all over the floor, pillows on the floor from Lillian's last 'obstacle course', empty wine glasses from last night, and a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table. She felt arms wrap around her, Derek whispered "We need to clean," then he kissed her check.

"Yeah, we do," Meredith replied. "And I am pretty sure the kitchen is worse."

"I can help you till I have to go in at noon for surgery, you have the day off, lucky you. I think Christopher is already awake," Derek told her as they heard his babbling coming from the nursery.

"It's the first day I have had off in weeks, and I will be cleaning. On top of that, laundry needs to be done," Meredith said as she took a seat on the couch and took a deep breath. "I can get Christopher, you can get started." Meredith winked at him and walked to the nursery.

Christopher was whimpering, he must be getting another tooth. "Oh, my handsome boy, are you getting a tooth in?" Meredith asked as she picked him up. He reached for her finger and sucked it, Meredith laughed, it tickled. Yeah, he was getting a tooth in. Meredith removed her finger and walked down the hall to give him something to eat. She found a banana and mashed it up for him, he loved bananas, Christina started to call him Monkey and now Lillian and Gracie called him Monkey. Monkey munched happily, making a mass all over his high chair. He had grown so much in the past month, his face had grown more like Derek's, he got a haircut but his curls were still as alive as ever.

Christopher finished his meal soon and Meredith cleaned him up and put him in his bouncer with a pacifier, hopefully that will help with the teething. Derek was picking up the toys; Meredith noticed that Lillian was awake and sitting on the couch with her pacifier and a teddy bear. "Momma," Lily said quietly as she looked at Meredith.

"Good morning Lily," Meredith told her and walked over a kissed her head. Her dark curls going past her shoulders, she refused to get a haircut.

"Okay, Mer I have to go get ready to go into work. Sorry I can't help out more," Derek told her and came over a kissed her, he took her into a hug and breathed in the lavender.

"Ewww!" Meredith and Derek looked over to see Gracie standing at the bottom of the stair case giggling.

"Grace Ellis Shepard!" Derek said and ran over a picked her up and swung her around. Gracie laughed hysterically.

"Daaaddddyyy," Gracie said between giggles.

Derek stopped said, "Well good morning to you too."

"Yeah, good morning daddy," Gracie said.

Derek got ready for work; Meredith popped in a Disney movie and started some laundry. Meredith got a huge load out of the dryer and plopped it on the living room floor. Christopher was asleep on the floor with a blanket, Gracie was watching intently, and Lillian was looking at Meredith with a smile. "You wanna help mama?" Meredith asked her.

"Lillian jumped up and folded a wash cloth, for a 21 month old, she was smart. Together Meredith and Lilly folded away.

"Alright bye guys," Derek said as he walked in and picked up Lillian.

She gave him a hug, she was near tears. "Oh baby girl, I will be back later," Derek whispered in her ear. Lilly's legs hugging him tightly she did not let go, Derek rubbed her back. Derek gave her a kiss on the head, and Meredith came and pried her away from Derek. Derek kissed Grace and Chris who did not even wake then left.

When the door closed Lillian said "Daddy be back?"

"Of course he will," Meredith told her thoughtfully and they went back to their folding.

Alex and Lexie came over later that day to keep Meredith company. They still lived at Meredith's old place; it still was like a college dorm over there. "Hey Meredith!" Lexie greeted her.

"Hey, Lex," Meredith replied as she greeted Alex.

"Aunt Wexie!" yelled Lillian who ran into Lexie and hugged her. They got along really well, while Alex was already holding Chris.

"Hey big guy," Alex told Christopher who returned with a smile.

Gracie came over and Meredith picked her up, she hated being the short on in the room.

"Thank god you guys are here, I need to do some cleaning," Meredith told them.

Alex scoffed. "Wow, at your service, your personal babysitters."

The kids went outside with their Aunt and Uncle while Meredith went to work, she was in power cleaning mode. She took her old iPod off the dock and blasted her music. As she did more laundry, picked up toys, cleaned every inch of the house. She was almost half way done when she heard Lillian's crying from downstairs. "Mooommmmmyyy!" Lillian cried as she held a hand over her forehead.

"Lily! What happened?" Meredith asked frantically as she put down the bottle of windex and rushed over to her daughter.

"Myy, head, I fell off the ladder," Lillian whimpered.

"Oh honey, come here," Meredith told her. Meredith picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter. Her fore head was bright red and a large cut. She might need a few stitches.

"I feel dizzy, Mommy," Lillian said as her eye lids started to fall. Meredith started to freak out she needed to stay awake.

Meredith grabbed her and ran outside. "Lexie Alex, Lillian needs to go to the hospital! Watch Chris and Grace, there is sandwiches in the fridge!"

Meredith did not even give them time to answer; she ran to the garage and buckled Lillian in her car seat at record speeds. She hopped in the front seat and took off towards Seattle Grace.

In ten minutes she was there, she called Derek in the car he said he was on his way to the pit, Lillian was still awake thanks to blasting Lady Gaga in the car, apparently Bad Romance will keep you awake. Meredith was afraid she had a concussion or a cracked skull. "Meredith, what happened?" Derek's expression was beyond worried his eyes were wide with worry.

"She was outside with Lexie and Alex and she fell off the swing set I guess," Meredith told him frantically as she placed Lillian on a bed. Lillian started to cry as Meredith held her hand, Derek began to check her pupils and see if she was responding to basic tests.

"I was thinking a minor concussion so I was not letting her fall asleep and she was bleeding on the car seat, so I am pretty sure she needs stitches. Oh, why does it always have to happen to poor Lily?" Meredith rambled miserably.

"I think you are right but I think we should do a CT scan to be sure," Derek told Mer.

In ten minutes, Lillian was getting a CT, due to the chief making sure it was open for them. Meredith and Richard sat anxiously waiting for the scans. Derek was trying to comfort a whimpering Lily, she has never had a CT before.

Finally, the scans came up; they came up clean from what Meredith could tell. Meredith took a deep breath and relaxed. She held the button to speak to Derek, "scans are normal, thank god." Derek instantly relaxed, and grabbed Lillian and cradled her.

"Well, I was scared for a second there," Richard said as he stood up.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks Richard and Lillian thanks you too," Meredith told him.

"Anything for you guys," Richard said whole heartedly then turned to leave.

Meredith went out to meet Derek and Lillian in the hallway. Meredith hugged them both and kissed Lillian on the head. "Mommy, I don't like that thing. Head hurt," Lillian told her Meredith with innocent eyes as she rubbed her head.

Meredith laughed. "Don't worry honey were all done. Just going to fix your cut then we will take you home."

Lillian held onto Derek tightly. "Daddy read story and put me to bed?" Lillian asked.

"Daddy will read all the stories you want my sweetheart," Derek whisper into her ear. They were just thankful that their precious daughter was okay.


	6. These Children Grow

"Monkey took my bow!" Gracie said from the back seat.

Derek stretched back to face his kids as he stopped at a red light. Sure enough Christopher had a pink bow in his hands, Gracie looked a little upset, and Lillian giggled. Derek rolled his eyes; he was doing the single parent thing tonight. He just got off work and Meredith was working a long night shift. "Just let him play with it Gracie," Derek told her.

"Daddy, but I looked pretty!" Gracie complained.

"You always look pretty honey," Derek told her. He wanted to get her attention away from the bow so he flipped on the radio. The song 'Firework' came on filling their ears.

"Babbbyyyy, you're a FIREWORK!" yelled Grace. Derek laughed at his daughter as she continued singing.

"Come and some them what you are worth!" yelled now Gracie and Lillian.

Derek laughed and joined in as he drove; Chris was clapping his hands by the end of the song. Derek, Lily, and Grace just laughed. Meredith had bought that song for her IPod and she had it on one morning and she played it while she got ready. Gracie fell in love with it, now every time she heard it she would sing it even Lillian had got a hang of the lyrics. It has gotten to the point where Gracie walked up to Christina and told her she was a firework, and of course Christina loved that.

By the time they got home, it was almost six, and the kids needed to eat dinner. Derek hopped out of the car and opened the backseat door. He unbuckled Gracie and she lept out to stand by the door. Then he grabbed Lillian and set her on the floor and she ran after her sister. Derek grabbed Chris and headed to unlock the door. He fumbled for the key and found it, Chris was getting bigger he was almost nine months old now and harder to handle while carrying him. "Dada," he said gleefully as he reached out to play with Derek's key's.

Lily and Gracie ran inside full of energy, honestly some days he did not understand how they could have so much energy and he was so exhausted. "Aright, what would you guys like for dinner?" Derek asked his daughters as he slid Chris in his high chair.

"Umm, mac and cheese!" said Lillian happily.

"Fine by me," Derek said and got out the Kraft Mac and Cheese, hey it was easy. He put a pot onto boil and then sat at the table with his daughters. Gracie looked at her father her long curly blonde hair pulled back and her blue eyes sparkling. Lily was sitting next to her sister, she had grown so much. She would be two in a month, November. Her hair was longer than ever because she never wanted a haircut but her dark curls were so beautiful anyways. And Lillian's eyes, just like Meredith's, and Derek loved them. Chris on the other hand, was turning into a mini Derek. His eyes, his smile, his hair.

"Daddy, I think we need to do something fun before bedtime," Gracie said as she squirmed around in her chair.

Derek nodded. "Like what princess?" Derek asked her.

"We could…go for a walk!" Grace exclaimed.

"Yeah. A walk!" Lily said smiling.

By the time dinner was done Christopher's face was covered in macaroni and Lillian had made quite a mess, but Gracie insisted on eating one noodle at a time so she would not get it on her clothes. "Daddy, I will not eat like Monkey," Gracie said referring to her brother.

"Okay, dinner is over," Derek said as he gathered up the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. "You guys want to go on a little walk before the sun goes down?"

Lillian and Gracie nodded and jumped up. It was October so Derek put coats on his kids, Gracie insisted that she wear her pea coat to match mommy's coat. Derek put on their tennis shoes and they left their home. Derek knew a path around the property; it had trials through the woods. Chris was looking around anxiously as Derek held him tight, Derek's other hand held Lillian's. She was still small and could easily loose her balance. While Gracie walked ahead of them holding a stick in her hand and poking the ground with it as she walked. "Daddy, pretty out here," Lillian said as she looked up to her dad.

"Yes, sweetheart it is," Derek told her.

Chris has a huge grin on his face, Derek could already tell that he was the out-doorsey type. "You like it out here," cooed Derek to his son.

"Dada, yeb yeb," Christopher said to his father. Derek laughed at his son.

"Daddy! Look the river!" Gracie said gleefully as they came to the small river trickling through the woods.

"Yes sweetie," Derek told Gracie as he caught up to her.

"Can I put my feet in the water?" Gracie asked hopefully she smiled that Meredith like smile, damn Derek thought. It was mild out at least 55 degrees.

"Alright, I suppose. Don't tell mommy she would kill me," Derek told her

Gracie laughed as she slipped off her small tennis shoes and socks. Gracie grabbed Derek's hand for comfort and stepped into the stream and giggled from the water trickling past her toes. Lillian reached down and splashed her father. Derek got him in the chest with water, his Bowdoin sweatshirt. Christopher clapped his hands as Derek held him.

When they got home they were freezing. "Girls, go put your PJ's on, Gracie can you help your sister a bit?" Derek asked them.

"Of course Daddy!"Gracie said she grabbed Lillian's hand and raced upstairs.

"Okay buddy, it's bedtime," Derek told his son as they walked towards the nursery. Derek took off Christopher's clothes and changed his diaper. He grabbed a pair of walk pajamas for his son and slipped them on. He was growing too fast; the PJ's were almost too little.

Derek sat down in the rocking chair with Chris; he would be a year old soon come March. He was growing up so fast. Derek began to rock his yawning son, his curly hair and mess and his blue eyes closed. Derek kissed the top of his sons head and rocked him for a little while longer. After ten minutes, he put Chis in his crib and turned on his night light. "Night buddy, daddy loves you."

Derek took the stair two at a time to see what his daughters were up to. He walked into Lillian's room which was painted a light purple and had white furniture. Derek's favorite part of the room was the wall to the right of her bed. It had three poster sized pictures in black and white. The first one was of Lillian as a baby, her eyes wide and her dimples showing. The next one was of Meredith and Derek holding her, they were standing by the elevator waiting for it at the hospital, Lillian was going home just after she was born and Derek held her. Meredith smiled as she looked at her daughter and Derek had a huge smile across his face as he looked at Lily. Apparently, Lexie managed to snap that picture and ever since then it was one of Meredith's favorites. The last was of the three kids, Chris was a baby, and the girls were sitting on the couch. Chris was lying on the couch and Gracie was kissing his forehead while Lillian smiled with a pacifier in her mouth.

Derek's attention snapped back to Gracie and Lily. "Okay, I hate to ruin the party, but time for bed!"

"Daddy! Lillian went to the potty all by herself!" Gracie said.

Derek was shocked Lillian was though to potty train, and she was not getting the hang of it. "Lily!" Derek said as he picked her up and spun her around. "You did it!"

To celebrate Lillian's potty training success Derek made popcorn and they watched Shrek. Lillian loved that movie. Lillian sat on Derek's lap and Gracie lay on the other end of the couch. Derek let them stay up way past their bedtime. Raising kids is not easy, but these little moments make it worth it.


	7. Lillian Turns Two

_**Well, here is another chapter enjoy! Btw sorry if it seems like I focus on Lillian, I try not to but she is just such an awesome character. And I really love reviews **_____

Meredith felt Derek's lips on her check and she giggled. "Good morning," Meredith told her husband.

"It is a good morning," Derek continued as he moved to kiss her lips.

Today was Lily's second birthday. "Our baby girl is two," Meredith sighed as she looked into his eyes, his wonderful blue eyes.

"She is, I cannot believe it. Back when we were trying to have a baby did you ever think we would be lying here talking about out three wonderful kids?" Derek asked happily.

Meredith remembered they tried it all, the fertility treatments gave her major side effects. They had just about given up until they had Grace, then out of the blue a year later she found out she was pregnant again. "Never, I thought it was never going to happen," Meredith said as she pulled him closer.

"I did, I had hope," Derek said brightly and with a smile.

"Well, you think the kids are up?" Meredith asked him.

"Well it's still a bit early…" Derek said then kissed her again.

"Alrighty then. Mommy and daddy time?"

"Mommy and daddy time," Derek agreed.

An hour later Meredith was getting Lily dressed for her birthday celebration. Last year for Lillian's first birthday, it turned out to be a disaster, she was so overwhelmed with all the people. So this year Lillian told her parents she wanted to go swimming. Which in November in Seattle was a little difficult but Meredith found and indoor waterpark about an hour from the house.

"Lily, were going to go swimming just like you asked okay honey?" Meredith told her as she packed her swim suit.

Lily clapped her hands and said, "Mommy, I be excited!"

"I am glad, now go get your daddy to get you something to eat," Meredith said to her daughter. Lily ran off down the hall her long dark curls blowing behind her.

Meredith finished packing and got Chris from him playpen, Meredith quickly changed his diaper and held him on her hip. She walked into the kitchen to find Derek, Gracie, and Lily standing there anxiously. "Are you guys ready to go?" Meredith asked wearily.

"Yes, mommmy!" Gracie said as she ran her blonde curls flying behind her and hugged Meredith's leg.

"Okay, Derek can you put Christopher's coat on I have to find some shoes. You know how the girls like to use them for dress up," Meredith told Derek as she handed him their son.

Ten minutes later they left the house. Meredith and Derek buckled their kids in quickly, double checked they had everything then took off. They were in the car and Gracie could not stop saying happy birthday to Lillian, she got a kick out of every time she said it Lily would smile. "Mommy, Lillian's eyes are green not blue," Gracie observed curiously.

Derek laughed, "Because she has your mommy's eyes."

"How come me and Chris have blue?" Gracie asked curiously.

"Because you have your daddy's eyes," Meredith told her.

"Why are they all different colors?" Gracie asked.

"Because you are all a mix of me and mommy," Derek told her as he looked at her through the mirror.

"Why?" Gracie was at that stage where she observed things more and constantly asked why. It was adorable until you had no more answers to give.

"Because that's just how it is," Meredith told her daughter. "Now what song do you want to listen to?"

This got her mind away from the subject. "Firework!" Gracie said happily.

When they got there Meredith and Derek entered the place and where surprised to see how big it was, it was basically and indoor waterpark. They got to the locker rooms and Meredith said, "No fair you only have one kid to take." Derek laughed and picked up Chis and walked into the men's locker room.

"Okay, we have to put on your swim suits girls," Meredith told her daughters who were standing anxiously waiting to go in the park.

"Mommy, did you bring my pink one?" Gracie asked happily.

"Yes, honey," Meredith assured her. "And Lily I got your ballerina one."

They finished changing and left the locker rooms to find Derek and Chris waiting for them. Chis looked just like his father as they both stood there in their swim trunks. "Hey baby," Meredith greeted her son as Chris spread out his arms to hug her.

"I like your swimsuit Mer," Derek said quietly then winked. Meredith blushed she was wearing an old bikini she found at home, she was just happy it still fit after three kids. Meredith just rolled her eyes in reply and kissed him quickly.

"Daddy, will you take me on the waterslide?" Gracie asked as she pointed to the largest water slide. Grace was always a daredevil, one time Meredith, Christina, and Gracie went to an amusement park when Grace was little and she wanted to ride all the roller coasters but she never could because she was so small.

"Yes princess, does Lillian want to go too?" Derek asked and he looked at Lillian who nodded and smiled a cute smile.

"Me and Chris can come and watch," Meredith as she lifted Chris onto her hip.

Meredith waited for her family; she was waiting at the bottom of the slide with her camera ready. Chis was wobbling around trying to stand up, Meredith laughed he was so determined to stand. Gracie was the first one to come whirling down the slide on a mat; Meredith snapped a picture of her laughing as she blasted into the water. Next, Derek came with Lily on his lap; Meredith got a picture of Lillian giggling while Derek held his mouth wide open and his eyes wide holding onto Lily tightly.

"Did you have fun?" Meredith asked them as they walked towards her.

"Yes! Mommy it was so much fun! Lillian was a little scared but daddy went with her," Grace said at once.

Derek laughed and picked up Lillian who was smiling widely. "Are you enjoying your birthday?" Derek asked Lillian.

"Yes daddy!" Lillian replied and hugged her father.

"What do you want to do next?" Derek asked her.

Lillian looked around as if she was overwhelmed then pointed to a raft ride in the back, so the family set off to the next waterslide. It turned out to be a family ride, and Chris could go on if he sat on a parents lap. After waiting in line, Meredith, Derek, Chris, Grace, and Lillian sat in a raft. Lillian sat on Meredith's lap and Derek held onto Chris tightly. Soon they took off through the tunnels, all three kids loved it. Christopher held onto Derek tightly but laughed. Lillian and Gracie just giggled the entire time.

After many more rides, the family finished off the day with the kiddie pool, Grace was playing in the fountains with her sister while Derek splashed them. Meredith held Chris's hands while he explored the water. "You guys ready for some ice cream?" Meredith asked as it was starting to get late.

"Yes!" Lillian said happily.

After they all changed they were back into the car and took off to their favorite ice cream shop, right in the city. When they got there Derek automatically knew what to order. "Three strawberries, one chocolate, and one coffee flavored." Gracie and Lily fell in love with Strawberry because Meredith had it at the house all the time and she let them have some. When Meredith was pregnant with Christopher she basically lived on strawberry ice cream. Derek loved how they were so much like their mother, maybe Chis would like coffee ice cream one day Derek thought hopefully.

As they sat and ate their ice cream Lily and Gracie babbled about their day, Meredith and Derek just laughed at their kids, getting covered in ice cream. "Happy birthday Lillian!" Derek said cheerfully.

"Thank you momma and daddy, I love you," Lily said sweetly.


	8. A Flaw in the Plan

**_Okay, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! And again please review, it somehow gives me inspiration to write more! _**

"Daddy when is grandma coming?" Gracie asked excitedly as Derek walked down the hall with his briefcase.

"We are going to daycare and she is going to pick you guys up. Okay? Mommy and daddy will see you later," Derek assured Gracie who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen eating her lunch. Lillian was sitting next to her looking equally anxious.

Derek's mother had not visited since Chris was just born, which was almost a year ago. She tried to visit as often as she could but she had so many grandchildren, Derek's sisters were like baby machines. Every time she visited everyone had a great time, she is like an extra parent, helping out. Meredith and she have become quite close over the course of time.

"Daddy, where is mommy? I miss her," Lillian said as she looked at her turkey sandwich.

"Honey she is at work, saving lives. Just like I need to be doing but I am running late. Chris needs his diaper changed doesn't he?" Derek said frantically. He had a surgery scheduled in less than a half hour. Derek ran over to the high chair and picked up Chris and quickly changed his diaper, after three kids you become a pro. Let's face it three kids, lunch, work, one adult, and timing just don't mix. "Okay finish eating girls," Derek told them as he packed sippy cups and filled them with apple juice.

In record timing he had all his kids in the car and buckled up. He turned his back to hand them their drinks and make sure they were all buckled in. Gracie was now in a booster seat instead of a car seat and took much pride in it. "Daddy! I am in my big girl seat and ready to go!"

Derek smiled and her and gave her a high five. Gracie was so cute she had the biggest dimples when she smiled and her curly blonde hair was long, although not as long as Lillian's who absolutely refused to get it cut. Derek took the route he must have taken a thousand times before to work. When he got there he out Christopher on his hip and Lillian and Grace trailed behind him.

"Daddy, can me and Lily follow you today?" Gracie asked curiously.

"No, honey I have a surgery," Derek told his daughter. Sometimes he would allow his kids to stay with him if he was doing charts or something in his office. Richard frowned upon it but Derek did not care, it's a free country.

Much to Lillian's disliking Derek dropped his kids off at the small daycare at Seattle Grace. "Daddy! I will miss you!" Lily sobbed as Derek held her and rubbed her back. Chris was hanging onto his other side, apparently following his sisters behavior.

"Honey, your grandma will be here soon to pick you up, just for a little while. Can you be a good girl and go play for daddy?" Derek asked her. Her face broke his heart, those watery Meredith like eyes and a frown. Lillian hugged her dad and let go. Derek kissed all of his kids then rushed out of the room he had a surgery in five minutes.

His thoughts often strayed to his kids. Derek hated leaving them, but duty called. The surgery had more complications than expected and took longer than expected. Hopefully, Derek's mom would be there to get them because the day care was closing soon. Derek's thoughts were interrupted as his phone went off. "Dr. Shepherd it's Meredith Grey," called the closest scrub nurse. "She said the daycare is closing, and your kids are still there."

Shit, Derek thought. His mother must have had a delay somewhere between her two flights. He looked at the wall clock it was nine, yeah the daycare was closing. He was almost done with the surgery but he needed at least an hour. "Tell her I need an hour here. I know she is in surgery but could Yang get them for me?"

An hour later Derek was out of surgery, the patient luckily made it through. He spotted Christina sitting at the nurses' station across from the OR board. Chris was sitting on the counter making a mess with a pen. Grace was sitting next to Lillian on the counter giggling at their godmother. "There you are, you owe me!" Christina said as she got up.

"Sorry, surgery was longer than anticipated. Were they okay?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah, I gave them chocolate, they should be really hyper for you," Christina said casually. Derek gave her a look. "Hey they were hungry and there was a vending machine."

"Thanks anyways Christina," Derek said as her pager went off and she ran down the hall. Derek went over to his son who was about to put a pen in his mouth. "No no, Christopher," Derek said as he grabbed the pen and threw it on the desk.

"Daddy! Aunt Christina let us have candy!" Lillian said happily.

"I can see that, well let's see what grandma is up to," Derek said as he pulled out his phone and dialed him mom's number. He was worried because she was never late, for anything. It rang twice until her voice filled his ear.

"Oh, Derek! I know I was supposed to be there by now but my flight was delayed."

Derek sighed in relief, nothing had happened to her. "I am just glad you are alright. Mom, you can always come anot…" Derek said but was interrupted.

"Oh no, don't be silly. I will be there by tomorrow morning. I need to see my grandchildren, I never get to see them seeing as you all live out in Seattle across the country!" Carlyon said frantically.

Derek was keeping an eye on Chris who was now trying to reach for the stapler; Derek ran over to him and scooped him up. "Alright mom, see you tomorrow morning then," Derek said as Chris started to cry.

"Sounds like you have your hands full. See you in the morning honey." Derek slid the phone shut and rubbed his sons back. Now that he can walk, he was always into everything; Meredith and Derek were discovering that he was very adventurous.

"Chris, the stapler is not a toy buddy. Shhh," Derek soothed him.

"Derek! I was wondering where the noise was coming from," Mark said as he came out of an OR.

"Sorry the nursery closed and my mom is not here to pick them up and Meredith is in surgery still," Derek said as Christopher finally started to calm down.

"Oh, man I get it. Three kids under the age of three, you have got it rough," Mark said with a grin. "But I suggest you get these tikes home, the nurses are starting to get annoyed. Plus it's almost nine."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh and the nurses absolutely love you. Can you tell Richard it was an emergency? Kepner was going to do post op anyways."

"No problem man!" Mark said as he walked away.

"Daadddddyyyy I want to go see mommy!" Lillian said.

"She is busy hon, she should be home later tonight though, you can see her then," Derek said to her.

"But I…I miss her," Lillian said her eyes watering. Then she brought out what Derek liked to call the 'Meredith Beg'. Every time Lillian did that Derek caved, with Lily's big Meredith eyes, and her frown, on a two year old you could not resist. Lillian looked just like Meredith when she gets upset.

"Lillian…honey, oh all right. But you can just watch her, from behind a gallery," Derek said unwillingly. What if his kids got freaked out?

"Yay! Mommy!" Lillian shouted.

The walked upstairs to the gallery and into hospital gallery four, Chris held on tightly to Derek and was trying hard to stay awake. There were two interns in there that Derek struggled to remember the names of. Gracie gasped as she looked down and Lillian looked down intently. "Daddy, is mama saving that mans life?" Gracie asked so innocently.

"Yes, sweetie," Derek replied. Meredith was done with the surgery, almost ready to close up. She looked up to the gallery; she looked confused but smiled behind her mask.

"Daddy, I want to save lives, just like you and mommy," Gracie said as she looked at her father in seriousness.

"Honey, you can be whatever you want to be when you grow up," Derek told her as he ran a finger through her curly blonde hair.

Meredith was done with the surgery and Derek and the kids met with her in the locker room. "I see you brought an audience," Meredith said casually.

"Yeah, Lillian really wanted to see you, I know it was off limits but whatever," Derek said.

"It could have freaked the kids out though Derek, I mean I was happy to see them but still," Meredith said.

"No, mommy, I want to be just like you!" Gracie said.

"You do?" asked Meredith taken aback. Gracie just nodded and smiled. "Well, you have time to think about it. Let's get home, Chris is tired," Meredith gestured to the sleeping baby in Derek's arms.

"Okay, I missed you today mama," Lillian said to her mother.

"I missed you too," Meredith told her, then picked her up and kissed the top of her head.


	9. Seattle, Romance, and New Words

**This one gives you more background info, small stories. I hope you enjoy! Review please. Thanks for reading you guys are awesome. **

"Grandma!" screamed Gracie as she ran to the door to greet her only grandmother she had known. Derek, Gracie, Carolyn, and Lillian were crowded by the front door full of greetings.

"Gracie! Darling!" greeted Carolyn. It was only eight in the morning but her flight had finally arrived and she was here. "And Lillian! She is two I cannot believe it, seems like yesterday Derek called me about to pass out because you two were expecting again," Carolyn said as she picked up Lily. Who looked somewhat confused as to who she was, Lillian was still very young when she visited last. But sweet little Lily gave her a hug and smiled brightly.

"Meredith!" Derek said as his beautiful wife came into the room looking groggy and carrying a whining Christopher.

"You made it, I am glad you could come," Meredith told Derek's mother.

"As am I! Now this young man looks just like you when you were little Derek! Those curls and those eyes!" Carolyn said.

"Mommy says that he is a mini Daddy," Gracie said and Lillian giggled.

"He is a mini Derek, personality and all," Meredith said tickling Chris stomach making him laugh.

"Well Gracie is a mini you, so it's only fair," Derek said laughingly.

Lillian who was still in her grandmothers arms frowned. "Then who am I like daddy?" Lily said sadly.

"You are perfect, you are you Lillian," replied Carolyn. Lillian took that in consideration and nodded, it did not take much to please a two year old.

The day went on without a hitch; the kids spent some time with their grandmother at the park, while Meredith and Derek swung Chris. "You know I like this extra parent kind of thing," Derek said to her as he pushed his son higher on the baby swing. Derek was watching Lillian and Gracie go down the slide giggling as their grandmother caught them at the bottom.

Meredith laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it is nice. But we make it work somehow," Meredith said happily as she watched Chris having the time of his life in the small swing.

"We make it work, yeah. I cannot imagine my life without these kids," Derek said. "When I think of life before them, it feels like my high school days."

"I dunno about high school days, but it does seem like a long time ago," Meredith replied. "Remember when we found out we were going to have Lillian? We were not really even trying, it just happened. It took so long to have Grace, I went blind because of the fertility drugs, and I remember completely losing it in the elevator when Callie got into that accident. Then boom Lillian just happened! It was a miracle."

"Of course, how could I forget, Gracie was like Lillian's age when we found out. You were acting weird the whole day, and then that night you told me. I thought I was happy with just Gracie, I did not think it would happen again. I almost fainted I was so happy; she was a surprise for sure. I remember you had the weirdest cravings with her, but she would never kick, she was shy. And when she was born I was still in my scrub cap because I just came out of surgery," Derek said laughing at the memory. There is a picture of him wearing his ferry boats scrub cap, his dark hair coming out of the edges, with Lillian in his arms. With the exact same dark curls, and those beautiful eyes.

When Grace was born it was a similar situation, Mark had to literally calm him down Derek was so excited. She was the easiest pregnancy; Meredith worked up until eight months. Gracie, was the oldest, she was the experiment baby. Meredith once but her diaper on backwards, and Derek could never rock her to sleep. But eventually, with help they adjusted. Grace became their pride and joy.

Chris, he was a different story, he was premature. About two months premature, it was tough he was just underdeveloped and small. Derek could remember Meredith crying when she saw him in the small incubator. She blamed herself for working too much, for causing too much stress. Derek was there for her the whole time, but it was also a hard time to care for a four year old and barley one year old at the same time. When Christopher Alexander was finally able to come home, it was a day Derek would never forget. He had been through a lot of things: getting shot, having trouble having a baby, having his heart broken, having it repaired. But nothing can prepare you for the feeling you get seeing your kids achieve something. For a weeks, they were afraid he was not even going to make it, but here he was today, perfectly healthy.

Derek did not want to bring up the subject but instead he said, "we should go on a date tonight," Derek said suddenly. He saw Meredith's face morph into surprise.

"We can't just leave them with your mom," Meredith said.

"She offered this morning, common we never have _two_ days off in a row, and we don't go out. It will be romantic," Derek said convincingly and gave her a McDreamy smile.

Meredith stared at her husband for a few seconds. "Fine, I guess that would be nice. Clique, but nice," Meredith said finally and Derek came up and kissed he cheek.

"Wonderful," was all Derek said.

Later that evening, Derek was waiting for Meredith to come down. She was usually faster than him but apparently not today. Derek was helping his mother make dinner for the kids. "Derek, you look so handsome in your dress clothes," his mother cooed in an almost embarrassing voice. Gracie giggled at her grandmother treating her father like a child.

"Thanks mom," Derek said and gave her a hug. "How are things back home?"

"Oh, you know same old same old. Samantha is already seventeen, can you believe it? And Nancy's four kids are driving her up the wall. Ethan is going through this weird phase in which he does not like to talk and James is getting suspended all the time. But other than that, pretty normal. You know your sisters. You need to come back to New York again, last time you did was when Lillian was just born!" Carolyn said. "They are going to forget they even had an Uncle Derek."

"I am sorry but my life is here, I can try to talk Meredith in coming over Thanksgiving maybe," Derek said trying to please his mother. In reality, he did feel bad that he had not seen his family in a long time. Amelia was still in LA and the rest of the family lived on the East Coast. Beth lived with her husband and four kids, she was a teacher, the only one of the siblings that was not a doctor. Kathleen the oldest, lives with her husband and five kids, she is physiatrist. Nancy, lives in Connecticut, has four kids and her husband, she is an OBGYN.

"Good, I am sure they would all love to meet Chris," Carolyn reminded him as she picked up the young child.

"Amelia has," Derek reminded her quickly.

"Yes, when he was in an incubator in the hospital," his mother reminded him. Derek remembered, Addison came to help with Chris' case when he was born and Amelia tagged along.

"Derek! I am ready," Meredith called from the hall. Lillian jumped from her seat and to see her mother. Grace was on her heels and Derek scooped up Chris from his mother to say goodbye, and proceeded to find Meredith.

She was standing by the front door with Lillian and Gracie in her arms. Both hugging her good-bye. Meredith looked beautiful, she had on a black dress that went to her knees, it was not too casual not too fancy. Her hair was simple, her dirty blond waves touching her shoulders. She was wearing small heals, and a necklace. She looked beautiful, as she always did Derek thought.

"Mommy looks like princess!" Gracie said clapping her hands.

"Mommy does look beautiful doesn't she?" Derek said to his kids as he bounced Chris on his hip.

"You sure you can handle them? I mean we don't have to go," Meredith told Carolyn.

"I had five kids! I can handle three no problem, go have fun. You two are so in love, you better embrace it," Derek's mother said with a smile. "Plus we will have fun, won't we Lily?"

"Yes! Gonna have strawberry ice cream!" Lillian said happily as she jumped down from Meredith's arms.

"Alright, well thanks for doing this, it's really sweet," Meredith told Carolyn who nodded thoughtfully. Then directed her attention to Chris. "Let me see my baby," Meredith insisted and took Chris in her arms, and kissed the top of his head. "Bye, handsome," Meredith cooed.

Derek picked up Lillian and hugged her, Lillian did not want to let go. "Kiss?" Lillian asked with searching look in her eyes. Derek responded the way he always did, and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek, while she giggled. Derek picked up Gracie too, so he had one on each hip.

"Be good for grandma kay?" Derek asked them.

"Of course silly!" responded Gracie who wrapped her arms around him and Derek smelt the lavender of her shampoo. Like mother, like daughter.

"Okay, love you girls," Derek said and kissed the top of Gracie's blond head. Then put them down, as they ran off screaming something about ice cream and watching Shrek. "Bye Chris, buddy," Derek told his youngest son and stroked his hair, he looked at Derek his blue eyes wide.

"Dada!" Chris said. Meredith's eyes widened, this was the first time he said one of their names. Both Lillian and Gracie said mama first, but not Chris.

"He said your name first!" Meredith yelled and lightly smacked Derek's arm. Derek just stood there and smiled like he just saw sunlight for the first time.

After they finally said goodbye, Meredith and Derek took off to get some dinner at an Italian restaurant that Meredith loved, although they only went to it once before. They did not get many date nights, being surgeons and having three kids. As they were walking out of the restaurant holding hands, Meredith asked, "What next?"

Derek did not answer but kissed her and opened the car door for her, she still looked puzzled. Derek knew exactly where he was going, to the one place that represented the city at which they fell in love. The one and only, Seattle Space Needle.

When they got there Meredith smiled. "You know, even when I was little I never actually visited this. My mom never took me, we need to take the kids here sometime," Meredith said as she peered at the needle. Meredith was always trying to prove that she was not her mother, but she was the farthest thing from Ellis Grey.

"Yes, we will take the kids, but tonight is about you and me. So I brought wine, and we are going to go all the way up to the top," Derek said. "I figured we ought to see it, I mean this is where I fell in love with you." Meredith smiled Derek's favorite smile, like he was seeing her for the first time. Then she leaned over and kissed him, Meredith was so right for him. It seems strange that there was once a choice between her and Addison. Derek had never loved anyone the way he loved Meredith.

Later, they made it to the top and had a view of the entire city. Meredith got out her camera and a security guy took a picture of them kissing with the whole city in view. The city that changed Derek's life, for the better.


	10. Bonding Time

**Alright, here is another chapter folks. Thanks again for reading. I have spring break now so I will be writing like crazy this week. Enjoy, and as always, please review. **

**PS. I took a suggestion someone gave me in a review and used it, so suggestions are always welcome. If this person is reading, here is more Gracie and Derek time. **

"Daddy, mommy told me that Santa comes into the fireplace," Gracie announced to Derek as Derek and Gracie walked into the dentist together. Derek had taken off the rest of the day for their appointment, plus it would be good bonding time. Meredith was at work while Chris and Lillian were in daycare. Derek would have taken them too, but they were asleep when Derek went to sign them out. Meredith offered it to just to be a daddy daughter bonding time, and said she would get them later when her shift was over.

Christmas was right around the corner, it was getting colder and colder out. The hospital was even showing signs of Christmas, with decorations hanging in places. "Yes, honey he does he gives out presents to the good boys and girls," Derek responded carefully.

Gracie nodded but looked at her father as if he were silly. "Isn't it bad to come into peoples houses without asking?" Gracie asked.

"Yes, normally. But Santa, is an exception, he is welcome, because he brings kids happiness," Derek told her.

Gracie seemed happy with the conclusion they had come to and changed the subject. "Daddy, I am wearing the outfit Aunt Lexie gave me for my birthday!" Gracie said. Derek looked at his daughter and laughed. Her curly blonde hair was in careful braids, she wore red pea coat with dark jeans and ballerina flats. Gracie is so into fashion, when they went shopping she insisted on picking out her own clothes.

The dentist was not exactly something Gracie enjoyed, but Derek forced her into the chair and held her hand while the dentist did his job. "Common sweetie, won't take that long," Derek encouraged her.

After an x-ray and an apparently extremely painful fluoride treatment later Gracie jumped out of the chair and for the door as soon as the dentist said that they were done. "No cavities, no cavities!" she was saying happily.

"Not so fast, I have to get my teeth checked, it's daddy's turn," Derek told her. Gracie turned around and walked over to Derek who was now sitting in the patient's chair. Gracie's expression was soft, and her face so much like Meredith's except for the eyes. She sat down in the plastic chair Derek was just sitting in and scooted closer.

"Don't worry daddy, I will be right here. Squeeze my hand if it hurts," Gracie said sweetly as she took his hand. Her tiny hand wrapped around three of Derek's fingers.

Derek was amazed at his daughter. "Thank you sweetheart," Derek replied and leaned over to kiss her head. "Don't worry, I can handle a little pain." Getting shot and recovering was a lot of pain, a dentist exam was nothing. Of course innocent Gracie knew nothing more than the pain of a knee scrape or a paper cut or being at the dentist, and hopefully she would never find out what real pain feels like.

A half hour later Gracie and Derek walked out of the dentist. Gracie was bouncing with each step; she was excited to tell Meredith that she was cavity free. "Mommy will be so happy!" Gracie said happily.

"That's why you have got to brush your teeth honey," Derek told her. "Now, what do you want to do?" Derek asked her. He had the rest of the day off.

Gracie shrugged. "I think we should get Christmas gifts!" she exclaimed.

Derek shrugged and buckled her up in the back of his car. "You know honey, that's not a bad idea," Derek told her.

"Yeah! I can get mommy, Lily, and Chris something!" Gracie said. Just like that Derek took off towards the mall, it was a good opportunity to get some Christmas shopping done. Seeing as he did not have another day off till Christmas.

The mall was crowded for a Thursday; Derek had not been there much before. Derek held onto Gracie's hand and navigated through people. "I want to get mommy something pretty," Gracie said.

"Hmm. Like what?" Derek asked her.

"A shiny necklace!" Gracie said as she pulled Derek towards the jewelry store they were about to pass. Meredith was not a big jewelry wearing person, but Gracie pulled him forward.

After an hour in a jewelry store Gracie had picked out a silver necklace with a small diamond heart attached to it. Derek just hoped that Meredith would like it, and wear it.

Grace and Derek were walking past stores, Derek was thinking about what to get Chris and Lillian. They were walking past an ice cream store when Gracie gasped. "DADDY! Can I plleaasee get some ice cream?" Gracie asked tugging his arms.

It was going to ruin her dinner, Derek thought, but then he looked down at her again. Gracie bounced up and down with her hands together, her big blue eyes pleading him, and just like that he caved. His kids had him wrapped around his finger. "Fine," Derek said giving in.

They got their ice cream and within minutes Grace had it all over her face and clothes. "Gracie, you're a mess, come here," Derek said laughing as he whipped her face with a napkin.

"Daddy, it was so good!" Gracie said happily. "Now, we need to get Lillian and Chris a gift!" she said seriously.

"Okay, how about we go to the toy store?" Derek asked as his daughters face lit up.

"Yes! Let's go," Grace replied.

The toy store was crowded to say the least. Full of stay at home moms with their kids scrambling to get presents. Or people going up and down isles not knowing what to get. Derek took Gracie's hand as they moved past people towards the princess isle, the isle that Lillian adored.

"Daddy! Can we get her this? Please?" Gracie asked as she held up a purple tutu. It looked like something Lillian would adore.

"Sure, let's pick out a few other things too, I mean it is Christmas after all," Derek told her. And together, they picked out loads of things that just screamed Lillian. They even picked out a tea set, along with a new baby doll. Lillian was in love with baby dolls, she had one named Rachel that she took everywhere.

"Okay, daddy now what about Chris?" Gracie asked.

Chris was quiet and a small genius, he also loved the outdoors. "Awe, daddy can we get one of those?" Gracie said as she pointed to a Barbie car, a motorized one for kids.

"Not now honey, maybe if you ask Santa," Derek told his daughter. She just nodded and moved on to show Derek something else.

In the end they bought Chris a bunch of blocks, some books, a push scooter that he would love, trucks, toy cars, and a mini golf set that Derek loved. It was a little tike's one, in hope one day they could go golfing together; Chris could be a good little golfer.

"Did we get everything?" Derek asked his daughter who yawned.

"Yes daddy, I hope they like their presents," Gracie said.

"I am sure they will, because we worked so hard to find them," Derek replied as they paid and left the store.

Derek could tell that his daughter was exhausted, it was hard to make Gracie tired too, and she was always full of energy. So just as soon as Derek buckled her into her car seat she fell asleep. Derek checked the time, it was already five. Meredith, Lillian, and Chris will surely be home by now, so Derek headed home.

When he pulled up into the garage, and just as he figured Meredith's Jeep was there. Derek looked back at his daughter who looked so peaceful; she was snoring lightly, just like Meredith. Derek carefully lifted her from her car seat and carried her inside.

As soon as he closed the door Derek saw Chris crawling towards him mumbling something. "Hey buddy," Derek greeted him. Then Meredith came speeding down the stairs with Lillian who was wearing just a pull-up and her hair wet.

"There they are, she must have been tired. How was the dentist?" Meredith asked Derek as she set down Lillian who ran towards Derek and hugged his leg.

"Daddy, I misses you," Lillian said sweetly. "Is my sissy asleep?" she asked putting her finger to her lips signaling everyone to be quiet.

"Yeah, Gracie is tired; I am going to put her in her bed. Then Lillian you can tell me all about your day," Derek told her kindly.

"Daddy I am going to help you," Lily said following him down the hallway and up the stairs. Leaving Meredith with Chris, who was now sucking on his pacifier in Meredith's arms.

Derek laid Gracie in her bed, and covered her with her favorite Ariel blanket. Derek kissed her forehead and then Lillian leaned over and did the same thing. "When you wake up, we need to play house," Lily whispered to her as if she could hear.

Derek and Lillian made their way downstairs. "Now tell me how your day was princess," Derek told her.

Lillian looked at him seriously. "Well daddy, in daycare we watched a movie and then played. Then we took a nap, and when I woke up we played with paints! And when mommy came to pick me up I was all messy," Lily told him.

Meredith walked in with Chris on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Honey, it was in your hair and all over your clothes," Meredith said.  
"I sorry mamma, but it was fun. Daddy, we need to get some paints. Then after that we came home and mommy made me take a bath then Christopher broke out of the gate," Lily told him.

Derek looked at Meredith who nodded. "I don't know he was upstairs with us and somehow he got it open and crawled down the steps. Lillian was in the bath, luckily he was not hurt," Meredith said a little ashamed.

"Oh it's not your fault Mer, he is just adventurous," Derek said smiling at his son.

"In other words, we need a new baby gate," Meredith told him as she looked at her son.

Later that night Derek was making dinner while Lillian was his 'assistant' and handed him the ingredients. Chris was in his walker, bouncing excitedly. Meredith was studying a new surgery technique in the office. "Daddy, sorry I feel asleep," Gracie said as she came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, it's alright Grace, don't worry about it," Derek told he as he took her into a hug.

"Gracie, can we play house?" Lillian asked he sister hopeful.

Gracie laughed. "Of course!" she said as they both ran off in the direction of Lillian's room.

Derek laughed and turned to Chris who was looking at his father intently, smiling. "Dada," was all he said.

Derek smiled and picked up his son. "Well looks like it's you and me cooking dinner tonight buddy. Now, do you care to tell me how you escaped the baby gate today?" Derek asked his son knowing he would not answer. Instead Chris just gave him a hug and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. "I love you too Christopher, just no more breaking out of baby gates."


	11. Christmas Messes

_**These kids are spoiled, but adorable at the same time. Thanks for reading. Review **_

"Merry Christmas mommy and daddy!" Derek heard Gracie scream as she jumped on their bed. Derek, who had just been woken up out of a cold hard sleep, was groggy and opened his eyes to see Grace looking at him intently. Derek looked around to see Lillian beside her smiling brightly.

"Mommy and daddy were _asleep_," Meredith grumbled as she rolled over.

"But mommy, Santa came last night!" Gracie said happily.

"Santa, Santa," said Lillian.

"Yes, Santa came last night!" Derek said as he got up to tickle Lily. She started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Daaddyy," Lillian said in between laughs.

Derek heard a faint cry from Christopher's room; it was about time for him to wake up. "Baby patrol," Meredith said as she got up from the bed.

"Common girls, let's got make some breakfast then we can open Santa's gifts," Derek told them.

"But daddy, I want to open the presents now," Grace said.

"Gracie, we have to wait for mommy and your brother, common I will make chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite," Derek replied.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Lillian said.

"Looks like we have a deal," Derek said jumping up and picking up Lillian, Gracie trailing behind.

Derek started making the pancakes, while Grace and Lillian sat at the counter and helped out. Derek put the pancakes on the stove to cook then turned back to his kids. Derek saw Meredith standing with Chris who was smiling. "Hey buddy," Derek told him as he walked over and kissed the top of his head.

"Pancakes, yummy," Meredith said then walked over and strapped Chris in his high chair.

"Mommy, they are not just pancakes, they are chocolate chip pancakes," Gracie said as Lily nodded vigorously.

"Oh, even better, a perfect Christmas breakfast," Meredith replied. Meredith then walked over to kiss Derek, who was flipping pancakes.

"Merry Christmas Derek," Meredith told him. She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt with her hair in a bun but still looked beautiful. Derek again kissed her again.

"I love you Mer," Derek said it seemed like he did not say it enough.

"I love you too," Meredith said thoughtfully.

"Gracie! What did you do?" Lily asked loudly.

Derek spun around to see Christopher's high chair surface covered in syrup, by this point it was all over his hair and face.

"Grace Ellis! What did you do?" Meredith asked her three year old daughter.

"I…I thought he would want some syrup with his pancakes," Gracie said ashamed.

"That was very thoughtful of you honey but the pancakes are not even done, and now it's all over him," Meredith said as she walked over and picked up her son.

"Sorry mamma, sorry daddy," Gracie said.

"It's alright Grace, just next time ask mommy and daddy before you give Chris something…especially when it's sticky," Derek told her daughter who nodded.

Derek finished up the pancakes while Meredith stripped Christopher's clothes off and rushed him off to the bathroom. Derek cleaned off the high chair while Lily and Gracie ate, already talking about opening presents.

Soon the breakfast fiasco was over and they were all full. Chris was all clean and syrup free, and Lily and Gracie were speeding towards the living room where the presents were.

"Daddy? Are we going to open them _all_?" Grace asked excitedly.

"I suppose so, start with your stockings," Derek said as he held Chris on his lap opening his stocking for him. Derek was excited when he heard the excitement coming from the girls' voices as they opened their stockings. Most of it was candy; there was a Barbie doll for each of them too.

Meredith laughed and snapped pictures. Chris was giggling wildly as he was handed presents; his stack was growing larger and larger. Gracie was already ripping through her presents excitedly, with the brightest smile on her face. Lillian was opening her presents too, with Meredith's help, but she was going much slower appreciating everything.

Meredith opened her necklace and loved it, surprisingly. Lillian loved her presents as did Gracie. Chris was just so amused with his small car that he scooted everywhere. Lily and Gracie were twirling in their tu-tu's singing Jingle Bells at the top of their lungs. Derek just laughed and pulled Meredith closer. He kissed her; thankful for all that they had together. Christopher sat in between them, drooling a bit as he tore apart some wrapping paper, very amused.

"Daddy?" Gracie asked.

"Yes princess?" Derek replied.

"Are we going to Aunt Lexie's house?" Gracie asked.

"Yes, once we get dressed and clean up a bit," Derek told her. They usually went to Lexie's for Christmas, which was Meredith's and Derek's old house.

"Aunt Wexie?" Lily asked happily.

"Yes, we are going to see Aunt Lexie!" Derek told his daughter who smiled joyfully and clapped her hands.

In an hour's time, they arrived at Lexie's house. Derek grabbed Chris and Meredith grabbed Lillian who was smiling nonstop. Gracie jumped out and bounded towards the door, and rang the doorbell. It was Richard who answered; he gave them a warm smile and chuckled as Gracie jumped in his arms. "I missed you!" Gracie told him.

"I missed you too Gracie, now come on in. Don't need that baby out in the cold," Richard said. Derek stepped in; the house was inviting and very familiar after living there for years. They were collided with hellos, and welcomes, and so good to see you's.

Christina already held Gracie's hand tight as Christina and her sat on the couch. Gracie had a juice box while Christina had some wine, they were talking so intently. Gracie and Christina just had a weird bond; it was brilliant, but unexplainable.

Chris was anxious to escape Derek's arms but he already broke out of the baby gate, who knows what he could do in an un-baby proofed house. Although, he did enjoy the attention, he was of course the youngest child there. Lillian held tightly onto Meredith and smiled gleefully at everyone and everything.

"Alwex!" Lillian shouted as she saw one of her favorite people.

"Lily, there you are tike," Alex said holding out his hands to her. Meredith let him take her because she was so excited.

"She grew so much. How is my favorite two-year old?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Uncle Alwex, I am good. Merry Christmas," Lillian said happily with her cute lisp.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Alex said. Lillian hugged onto Alex for quite a while, Lily could get along with anyone, but Alex and Lily got along exceptionally.

Meanwhile, Derek was talking to Mark, with Chris in his arms. Who was looking around taking everything in, in his small genius mind. "How is this little guy, man he looks like you," Mark said.

"So I hear," Derek said as he ruffled his son's messy curls.

The evening was going well until Derek heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen and then the sound of crying. Derek ran fourth worried it was either Lily or Gracie. Derek entered the kitchen and his jaw dropped. Chris who was still on Derek's hip started to giggle, because the sound he had heard was not crying it was laughing. Lillian and Gracie were on the floor, completely covered in flour, Meredith and Lexie were standing at the counter laughing.

"Lily, mommy said to get the flour, not drop it!" Gracie said laughingly.

"Oops," was all Lillian said and cupped some flour and threw it at her sister.

Derek looked at Meredith who was still laughing, Christopher was wiggling trying to get down to the fun, and roll in the flour.

"Well, it looks like there will be no sugar cookies," Lexie said.

"Let's get you two cleaned up, first the syrup, now this. It's a record," Meredith replied.

"Common Lily, let's go clean you up. Lexie, can you keep an eye on Chris?" Derek asked handing him off.

"Of course," Lexie said.

Meredith took Gracie off towards the upstairs bathroom, everyone got a good laugh at the look of Gracie covered in white flour. Derek took Lily to the one downstairs. "Oh Lily," Derek said holding back a laugh.

"I get messy lots," Lily said.

"You sure do. You and your sister have been having fun with syrup, paint, and now flour," Derek said.

"Well, daddy you see, getting mess fun," Lily said in all seriousness.

"It's fun for you, but not fun for me to clean up. You want to know what daddy did when he was little?" Derek asked his daughter. Lily's eyes lit up and nodded. "I was around Gracie's age, and it was raining outside, and my sisters told me to catch a fish in the pond. I did not know better and splashed into the pond and looked for a fish. Well, that day I came home covered in mud and holding a dead frog. After that, my father taught me how to fish the right way," Derek told her daughter.

Derek wondered if she understood, but Lily broke out in laughter. "Daddy, will you teach me how to fish?" Lily asked.

Derek had just gotten the best Christmas present ever, just by her saying that. "Of course honey, now let's get you clean so we can go celebrate Christmas," Derek said then kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, daddy," Lillian replied.


End file.
